


Taking Advantage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Implied Dean/Lisa - Freeform, Implied Dean/others, Lonely Castiel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name Calling, Older John, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Training, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Small Penis, Spanking, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top John, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Castiel, dubcon, implied dean/benny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “You clearly deserve attention but your family is never home and Dean is going out more and more now that he’s sixteen.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't realize how MANY of you enjoy John/Cas. This is why I do polls. It gives me a bit of an idea of what readers enjoy and it's even better when it's a ship I love writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!!

Castiel shifted on his feet and pressed the doorbell before shoving his hands in his jacket and shivering as he waited. The sound of the door opening had him relaxing but it wasn’t Dean. Instead of his friend it was John Winchester framed in the doorway. “Is Dean home?” he asked as John ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

“He took a shift at Benny’s.”

Castiel sighed and glanced back at the door. He didn’t want to go back outside to his cold car and drive back across town on the icy roads. And it was only supposed to get worse. “Sorry. I should have called.” He took a step back towards the front door but a large hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You can wait here. Dean only took a half shift. Make yourself at home.”

He nodded and slowly started removing his gloves, boots, scarf and jacket. It was warm in the Winchester house as he moved away from the door into the living room.

Castiel could hear John moving around in the house, heard something upstairs and wondered if it was Sam. It was the sound of a creak on the stairs that let him know John was going up and he was alone.

He picked up the remote and dropped onto the sofa flicking through the channels until he found something that looked interesting.

“When did Dean go in?” he called when he heard John coming back down the stairs. It would give him an idea of how long he’d have to wait or if he should just head on home to avoid the horrible roads.

“Hour ago.” The voice was right behind him, “You have about three hours to kill.”

Large hands fell onto his shoulders and squeezed as Castiel tensed up at the unexpected touch. He glanced back but John was focused on the TV and it had him starting to relax minutely. “Oh. Are you sure its ok I stay that long?” he tried to shift forward a little but John’s grip remained firm and Castiel gave it up as a lost cause before he simply relaxed back into the couch.

“Of course.”

The only sound in the room was the TV but Castiel was completely focused on John’s presence behind him and the heavy weight of hands resting on his shoulders. It wasn’t unusual for John to touch him, sit next to him or even talk to him but this seemed different.

Castiel wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t want to offend his friend’s dad.

He shifted a bit in place, “I’m surprised Dean hasn’t made a move on you if I’m honest.” The words had Castiel’s breathing freezing in his chest and his heart started to pound as the words registered, “He’s foolish to waste such an opportunity.”

“What?” his voice was rough and Castiel stared at the TV without seeing it. Maybe he heard wrong? Castiel hoped he’d heard wrong or that he was misinterpreting John’s words.

“You clearly deserve attention but your family is never home and Dean is going out more and more now that he’s sixteen.” The hands slowly removed themselves from his shoulders.

Castiel glanced at the picture of the deceased Mary Winchester and closed his eyes. He felt hyperaware and it was a shock when John was in front of him, tugging him up and dragging him close.

“I’d love to give you some attention.” He was staring at Castiel and the teenager found himself unable to look away, “Would you like that, baby boy?” John’s hand rested at the back of his neck and the other traveled lower until it was rubbing against the front of his pants. Castiel moaned and his eyes fluttered at the unexpected sensation John’s attentions were sending through him. “I’d love nothing more than to fuck that plump ass of yours until your hole is gaping and you’ve been fucked sloppy with my come.”

Castiel was too busy focusing on the hand rubbing against his hardening cock to notice when a hand started to work on his clothes. The hand rubbing him disappeared and soon his clothes were being tugged off and discarded off to the side.

“I’m going to take good care of you. I know what you need.” One his hoodie and shirt were removed, leaving him naked above the waist, warm lips pressed against his. “I’ll make my pretty baby boy feel so good. Make you moan like a whore on the end of my dick.”

The hand was back only this time it slipped inside his pants after unbuttoning them and teased his balls. John’s hand pushed in a little further to stroke at his hole and Castiel felt his legs wobble. He’d never been touched there and his body was warming up, tightening and his breathing was quickening.

“You’re going to feel so good around my dick.” Castiel was left blinking as John continued to strip him and guided him down onto the floor.

Clothing was added to the pile as John stripped, removed a bottle from his pants pocket and lowered himself. “Mr. Winchester?” Castiel was confused why his friend’s dad was doing this but the warm hand, now slick with lube, started to stroke him and his mind was fuzzed with pleasure.

“Good boys don’t call their Daddy by his name like that.”

Castiel blinked at him, “Mr—”

“ _Daddy_.” The voice was firm as a hand smacked his ass enough to cause him to yelp and Castiel blinked at the command.

“M…Daddy?” the hand on his cock started to stroke him again and a hand rubbed against his side soothingly. “Why are you—?”

“I’m going to take good care of you, baby. Give you exactly what you need.”

Castiel moaned and his hips moved up into John’s touch, seeking more pleasure and release.

“There we are.” The hand moved away and Castiel found himself being guided onto his knees, body positioned so his ass was raised up and his legs were braced wide apart. “That’s it baby. Show Daddy that tight ass of yours.”

John’s thumb rubbed at his tight rim spreading lube around and sending shocks of sensation through him as his body shuddered.

“I’m going to wreck this hole of yours, baby boy. I’m going to fuck you so good.” The wet finger prodded at his entrance and started to work inside.

It burned and he whimpered feeling his erection flagging. A hand rubbed in soothing circles on his flank while the finger continued to work inside him and press against him. He whined lowly in pain and tried to shy away but the hand on his thigh moved to stroke at his cock.

“Does that feel good, baby? Do you love having your Daddy touching your tiny dick?”

Pleasure and mortification at the comment on his cock mixed with the unfamiliar feeling of something moving inside his ass. Each finger that was added after the initial had that stretching burn that had him gasping and his body tightening but then John started stroking against this one spot inside of him and pleasure lit up inside him.

Castiel’s mouth fell open as he panted and instinctively shoved back into John’s fingers trying to get them deeper.

His gut tightened and the pressure at the base of his spine increased as he started to push himself back into John’s fingers in greedy backwards thrusts. “There it is. Tell Daddy how it feels?”

“Good.” He gasped it and shuddered when the hand that had been stroking his cock closed around him cutting off the orgasm he’d been getting close to.

“Good what?”

“Daddy.” His eyes closed he was rewarded with more strokes inside him and humiliation had his cheeks flaming red.

“That’s right.” John’s hands removed themselves and he could hear the wet slide of John’s hand as it moved over flesh. “Daddy is going to make you feel so good. Daddy is going to shove his fat dick into that hungry hole of yours and fuck until you forget why you even came over here in the first place.”

Castiel started to glance back struggling to wrap his mind around what was happening but John was once more up against him, spreading his legs further and the blunt head of something pushed against his aching hole.

He froze, his breathing coming in quick and sharp gasps, as the huge object started to push inside him. The burning from before was nothing on the feeling of what Castiel now realized was John’s cock as it inched inside him. Strong fingers dug harshly into his naked hips and John rocked forward in short thrusts burying himself deeper and deeper each snap of his hips.

It seemed to last forever as Castiel felt like his ass was being split open and his body shook until John was completely buried inside him, balls resting against his ass. He listened to the rough breathing and pressed his face to the floor, eyes closed and mouth dropped open in a silent cry.

 _John Winchester is about to fuck me_. The thought had something hysterical screaming inside of him and Castiel struggled to calm his breathing at the heavy, thick feeling of a cock shoved inside his ass.

“Fuck, baby.” John’s voice was rough, “You should see yourself. Split open on my dick like the greedy little slut I knew you were.” John’s cock started to pull out until the fat head was caught just inside his hole and then it was slamming back inside him with a smack.

Sound ripped itself from him and the feeling of a hand stroking his cock had moans spilling from his lips. “ _Oh_.” The pain from the too full feeling was mixing with pleasure and Castiel was struggling to wrap his mind around it as John started to fuck him in a rougher, harder pace that had him moving forward on the floor.

His knees ached from the position, his palms pressed hard against the floor and the sounds of fucking were almost deafening.

The loud smack of skin against skin was filling the living room along with John’s grunts and curses as Castiel felt hands yanking him back into John’s thrusts. “My baby boy is taking my dick so well.” John’s voice was rough and Castiel couldn’t respond. “A good, pretty little slut for his Daddy’s cock.”

The only sound coming from him was the increasingly loud moans, gasps and whimpers as his ass was pounded into by _Dean’s dad_. Occasionally John’s cock nailed that spot inside him as it plowed into him and heavy balls smacked against his ass with each forward thrust.

“Oh oh uh… _oh oh oh please_.” His cock was aching and his cheeks were flushed with warmth. He could feel how the muscles inside his ass were flexing around John’s cock as it moved inside him.

The ache of having such a large cock inside of him had slowly faded as his body loosened and his ass adapted to having something buried inside. Now it was mostly pleasure and only a hint of discomfort at being fucked in the ass.

“Your hole feels so good around me, baby boy.”

He was shoved forward by a particularly hard thrust as John released a loud sound signaling his orgasm. Castiel’s mouth dropped open and whimpers were spilling from him as John started to quickly jerk him off in hard, rough strokes that had his toes curling.

“Come on, boy. I know my hand feels good on that little dick of yours.” Castiel’s orgasm seemed to rip itself from him and he found himself unable to support his position. “ _Dammit_.” John withdrew from him and Castiel groaned lowly at the feeling of the softening cock slipping from his aching hole. Something wet trickled after and he idly realized it was John’s release leaking out of him. “Look at that hole.” A thumb tugged on his rim and the sensation had him almost sobbing at the too much feeling. “Next time Daddy will make sure to fuck his baby boy on a bed even if you look good on all fours on the floor.”

Castiel lay there limply on the floor while his breathing slowly returned to normal and the embarrassment of being thoroughly fucked by his friend’s dad, right on the floor, had him wanting to hide his face in mortification.

He’d just lost his virginity to a man older than his own dad.

“Daddy has plenty of toys he’s going to use on his pretty boy.” John stood up and after a few movements around the room a pile of clothes dropped to the floor next to him. “Make sure to clean up and get dressed. Sam is upstairs and I doubt you want him seeing you naked.” There was a pause, “Or Dean. Though I’m sure Sammy could hear the slut his dad was fucking considering how loud you were.”

Then John was quickly dressing and walking out of the room and up the stairs as Castiel’s ass clenched down and he silently offered up a prayer he wouldn’t make a huge mess on his way to the downstairs bathroom to clean up.

He didn’t think he’d be able to look either Dean or Sam in the eye after having their dad’s cock in his ass.

* * *

“I can’t today, Cas. I’ve got a hot date.” Dean flashed a cheeky grin in his direction and Castiel felt disappointment twist in his gut. “Maybe another time?” Castiel forced an understanding smile on his face and nodded.

“Guy or girl this time?” he never knew with Dean. His best friend had taken to hopping from bed to bed and Dean didn’t let a thing like gender stop him from having a good time.

After Dean had lost his virginity, to some older guy he wouldn’t name, Castiel had noticed the way Dean happily sought out others to fuck or be fucked by as often as possible.

“Girl.” Castiel recognized the expression on Dean’s face, “She’s funny, beautiful and flexible. I didn’t know a body could bend like that and her parents are  _never_  home which is perfect.”

There were a few more words and Dean was waving goodbye, walking down the hallway and towards a girl with dark hair. Castiel gripped his bag and immediately changed his plans. This was rapidly becoming a very familiar trip after he’d gotten over the embarrassment of the first time.

It wasn’t a very long drive and relief crashed inside him when he saw John Winchester’s car in the driveway. A few knocks later saw him let into the house and then pressed back against the doorway.

“Don’t worry, baby boy.” John’s breath was warm against his neck, “Daddy will take good care of you. I’ll fuck that loneliness right out of you.” A hand curled around his wrist and he was guided through the house, up the stairs and into John’s bedroom where the door clicked closed behind him.

His clothes ended up on the floor before he was guided over the edge of the bed. Slick fingers rubbed over his tight hole, circling and teasing, before the first one started to work him open.

By now, after more times than he could count, Castiel was easily able to relax his body during prep. John Winchester had fucked him very often after that initial time. “Greedy for your Daddy’s dick aren’t you, baby boy?” John pushed a second finger inside and it had a low hiss escaping Castiel at the pain of being stretched open for the first time in a few days.

He pushed back into John and moaned when a hand stroked him, fingers twisting and curling inside him. The third finger was soon filling up and it was with relief when John’s cock replaced them.

It was fast and rough with John’s balls slapping against him, the older man moaning and grunting as he moved seeking release inside Castiel.

The next day Dean was once more busy with Lisa when Castiel mentioned hanging out and Castiel once more went to the Winchester’s. This time he let John tie him up, spank him until he was sobbing and when his friend’s dad fucked him he was sobbing for a completely different reason.

When Sam was in the house John typically gagged him but a few times Sam had come home when Castiel was being particularly loud. The youngest Winchester had yet to see him but Dean had made a comment about Sam being ‘traumatized’ by whoever their dad was bringing home.

Sometimes Dean’s words had him flushing in embarrassment when he remembered the first time it was mentioned.

_Apparently Dad found some slutty guy he’s been fucking for months and Sam keeps coming home when they’re fucking. Poor kid is going to be scarred for life at this rate._

Two months later saw Dean’s time split between Lisa and some older guy Castiel would bet money on was Benny. There was no way Dean was picking up all of those shifts and Castiel figured when Dean was _working an extra shift_ it meant his ass was the one doing all the working while Benny fucked it. It was pretty obvious when he’d seen the leering way Benny stared at Dean’s ass more often than not.

Castiel barely saw Dean but he saw Dean’s dad almost daily now.

Tonight was no different.

Dean was with an older guy, Sam was staying with a friend and Castiel was shuddering as John mercilessly pressed a vibrator against his prostate until he was reduced to wordless cries and sobbing desperation.

His cock ached but John had locked a cockcage around him while his limbs were secured so he was spread out on the bed. He wasn’t sure how long John had been teasing him, whispering soft words and grinning at him as his face flushed.

“Tell Daddy what you want, baby boy.”

The vibrator moved back just enough so it wasn’t pressed against him but it still vibrated merrily inside him and Castiel practically howled at the sensation rushing through him. “You! Please Daddy. Please I need…” John’s hand moved away from the vibrator and the feeling of being free from his restraints had relief rushing through him.

Now he could move.

John removed the vibrator, turned it off and tossed it aside, before he moved close. He hauled Castiel’s legs up and draped them over his shoulders before pushing his cock into Castiel’s clenching hole.

“You look so beautiful flushed and begging, baby boy. Always hungry for Daddy’s dick, aren’t you my greedy little slut?”

Castiel whimpered when John’s weight crushed him further into the mattress before strong hands were pressing his wrists down. The sensation of John’s cock fucking in and out of him had his eyes screwing shut, mouth falling open. “Oh oh ohhhhh!” he swallowed and clenched down.

“Take it. Take my dick like a good boy.”

John’s grunts started to fill the room along with the groan of the mattress and Castiel’s own desperate sounds. “Harder! Daddy please fuck me  _harder_.”

Immediately John complied and started to pound into him, fingers clenching where they were curled around him.

A gasp escaped as John’s cock brushed against his prostate and sent pleasure racing through him. Need and desperation were clouding his mind as Castiel’s cheeks flushed with his building pleasure. “Harder! Daddy I need you. Oh there yes yes yes.”

He let himself fall into the familiar feeling of John using him. The comforting feeling of a warm body on his, a thick cock buried inside him and John’s pleasured sounds. It was nice to actually have someone focused on him instead of everyone but him.

If he had looked to the left he would have realized the door was cracked and Dean was staring in at them in shock. “ _Harder_!” he tried pushing into it but the angle prevented much movement on his part and Castiel wanted the cockcage off because he _needed_ to come.

“You feel good around my dick.” John’s eyes stared at him hungrily, “You’re always so good at taking dick, my greedy baby boy.”

Castiel could tell how close John was by the way the older man’s pace changed and the expression on his lustful face. He clenched down and moaned as John spilled into him, face flushed and eyes dark with arousal as John’s hips jerked forward no doubt chasing more pleasure.

Slowly John pulled out before letting his legs fall. Semen leaked from his thoroughly used ass and he struggled to calm his breathing but a warm hand teasing the head of his aching cock ripped a whimper from him.

“Do you want to come?” John grinned at him completely relaxed. Castiel nodded rapidly, “Clean me up.” He gestured to his cock and Castiel struggled up, turned and immediately took John’s soft cock into his mouth.

He sucked and licked, knowing exactly what the older man wanted, until he was guided back and he was finally freed from the cockcage. It took two strokes before he was coming in John’s hand and slumping back with a sob.

Once he started coming down a sigh escaped as his head lulled to the side and his hooded eyes landed on the sight of Dean watching from the door. Castiel forced himself to remain pliant as John touched him, playing with his limp cock and pressing messy fingers up to his lips for him to lick.

The other hand finger fucked his loose hole once John had shifted his legs into a position that exposed his ass once more.

“Daddy wrecked that pretty hole of yours.” John reached down to stroke against him before withdrawing his now clean fingers from Castiel’s mouth, “I’m going to make my pretty boy scream for me all night. Do you want that, baby? Do you want Daddy to fuck that hungry hole of yours open until it can’t close?”

“Yes.” his voice was low and rough.

“Good.”

He barely had time to notice that Dean didn’t look disgusted or angry but shocked. Completely poleaxed. Castiel saw how wide green eyes watched him before his friend retreated and Castiel only caught the soft sounds of movement because he was listening for them.

There wasn’t much time to think as John maneuvered him, tying him up so he couldn’t use his hands and his ass was raised up, before one of the giant dildos John favored was being roughly fucked into his sensitive hole.

Moans and sounds of desperation escaped, filling the room and no doubt drifting down the hallway through the open door, as John’s wrist worked quickly. Castiel could only remain in the center of the bed, tied up, as John continued to fuck his ass with the dildo.

Castiel sobbed and begged, body tight and oversensitive, while John played his body like a fine instrument and Castiel couldn’t focus on the realization that Dean now knew _exactly_ who his dad had been fucking for months.


End file.
